


Lost boy

by kiimigi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, KuroKen - Freeform, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, getting left behind, kenma feeling lonely, kuroo is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiimigi/pseuds/kiimigi
Summary: Having a one year age gap is always difficult. Because that means there would always be a year where Kuroo leaves Kenma behind. And as Kuroo moves on to his new school and meets more and more people, Kenma can't help but feel like he's being left behind. ---There was a time when I was aloneNowhere to go and no place to call homeMy only friend was the man in the moonAnd even sometimes he would go away, tooI am a lost boy from NeverlandUsually hanging out with Peter PanAnd when we're bored we play in the woodsAlways on the run from Captain Hook"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,"Away from all of reality."-Neverland by Ruth B





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by the song Neverland by Ruth B 
> 
> Oh yeah, this thing kinda ignores some of the canon years of some of the characters, just for the sake that there are more characters to interact with, but it's not a very important.

For as long as he could remember, it had always just been Kuroo and Kenma

And that’s how Kenma liked it

Kenma tossed the tie haphazardly across his desk as he pulled his school uniform off, quickly changing into more comfortable clothes. Flopping down onto his bed, bones aching from a long day at school, he flipped open his phone.

1 unread message.

The screen illuminated his face as he tapped open messages.

 _From: Kuroo_  
_To: Kenma_

_Look out your window_

Kenma got up with a groan, padding over to his bedroom window, only tripping over a stack of books once before he reached, drawing back the curtains. His eyes squinted through the darkness, the silver moon light doing little to brighten up Kuroo's apartment's window which lay directly across from his.

He hadn’t seen Kuroo all day. Kuroo starting up at his new school and Kenma busy with his last year of junior high gave the two childhood friends little time to meet up now a days.

Kenma cupped his hand against the glass before he could make out the white rectangular sheet stuck to Kuroo’s window.

_Goodnight kitten_

Kenma pulled at his own piece of paper at his desk, scribbling his message in big messy letters before taping it to the inside of his own window.

 _You could have just texted_  
_Goodnight_

\---

"Ha ha!" Kuroo whooped in excitement, sending his controller flying as he tossed his arms in the air "I finally won! I think I’m going to cry."

"32-1" Kenma pointed out, putting down his own controller "and you only won because you were covering my eyes most of the time. And I _still_ let you win." He wasn’t even lying. It’s not that Kuroo was bad at video games, he would have won most of the time if he was playing with anyone else. It’s just that Kenma is a thousand times better.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Kuroo leaned over, ruffling Kenma’s long hair annoyingly.

Swatting his hand off with an irritated huff, Kenma lays his controller to the side as he plops down onto Kuroo’s crossed legs. "And can you not destroy my controllers" Kenma looked at the controller laying half way across the room with distaste.

"Sorry, kitten. Got too excited" Kuroo adjusted himself so Kenma was more comfortable.

"Your lap is too hard"

"What’d you expect I train 6 times a week unlike someone I know who just veggies out all day" Kuroo reaches for a pillow even as he talks, gently lifting Kenma’s head as he slips it under him.

"Better?"

"Much"

"Hey Kenma?" a hand thread itself through his long hair, gently rubbing slow circles into Kenma’s scalp "Is everything alright at school?

No response

"You’re not lonely are you?" Kuroo worried his lip as he looked down at Kenma.

The smaller boy's eyes had slipped shut, a soft snore slipping out of his parted lips.

"Oi! Don’t fall asleep while I’m talking to you!" Kuroo snapped, shaking Kenma’s shoulder "Did you stay up all night playing video games again?"

Kenma huffed, his eyes squinting up at Kuroo "You're annoying" he said before burying his nose into Kuroo's shirt, trying to block out the light

"I know you are but what am I" Kuroo fired back, a bit too proud by his 'witty' comeback.

"I can’t believe you just said that" Kenma rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Kuroo to stop him from moving so much "why do people think you’re cool?"

\---

 "Really, Kenma? I thought you said you were going to clean up?" Kuroo face twisted in disgust the second he stepped into Kenma's room. A stack of books lay sprawled over the floor, piles of laundry were scattered across majority of his room and a mysterious stain on the floor which Kuroo doesn’t even want to think about.

Kenma didn’t even blink as his fingers continued to expertly mash buttons on his PSP, his blanket still wrapped around his shoulders.

"I did" kenma says without looking up.

"Sure you did" Kuroo’s voice dripping with sarcasm as he walks deeper into Kenma's room, tiptoeing between the minefield of discarded cans.

"Just because your parents aren’t here" he says kicking a can out of the way. "And when was the last time you changed? Scratch that when was the last time you left your room?"

Kenma finally lowers his PSP, remembering to pause his game "20 minutes ago. To get apple juice from the kitchen" Holding up an empty packet as proof.

"And here I got you apple pie because i was feeling guilty for not hanging out with you" Kuroo raises the plastic bag in his hand, waving it in front of himself.

Kenma’s eyes pricked as he sat up straighter.

Kuroo could practically see the saliva already.

Kenma stuck out his hand.

"But only good boys get pie" Kuroo clucked his tongue teasingly, pretending to hide the package behind his back.

A small pouted formed on Kenma’s lips as he tucked his legs beneath him, eyes glancing over to some distant corner of the room shyly.

"Please may I have pie?" Kenma asks almost sweetly with his hands balled in his pants, like some small kitten begging for treats.

Kuroo felt his cheek start to heat up in what would become a blazing blush.

_That’s way too cute than it should be._

But he kept his features schooled. Or at least he thinks he did.

"Give me some tosses then you get pie" He smirked waggling the pie in front of Kenma like a carrot on a stick.

Kenma peeked up through his bangs "Fine"

They didn’t use a real court though. Tucked behind their apartment complex and hidden between two hedges lay a small open space, with a rope tied between two posts at just the right height. Their special place.

A satisfying thwack resounded as Kuroo spiked the ball over the make shift net, the ball barrelling towards the ground with precision. Kuroo landing on both feet next to Kenma, sweat giving a shine to his skin.

Kuroo wiped his forehead with the back of his hand "you know I think I prefer you to the setter on my actual team"

"That’s just because we've been practising together since we were kids." Kenma says as he ducks below the rope to retrieve the ball.

Kuroo cocks his head to one side "Why don’t you join the team next year. Assuming you’re going to Nekoma, it’d be awesome to play an actual game with you."

"I don’t want to"

"Why not? You’re good enough."

"It’s too much trouble" he says as he picks up the next ball, staring down at it as he refuses to look at Kuroo’s eyes

Kenma bites his bottom lip.

_There’d be too many people_

"But I’d be there" Kuroo says much more gently now, like he was talking to some kid scared of the dark.

"I’m not interested." He mumbles, his grip on the ball tightens.

Silence falls over them as he continues to fiddle with the ball, Kuroo’s gaze boring into him making his heart start to pound in his chest.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Kuroo gently punches Kenma on the arm, his voice painfully casual like he was trying to hide the awkwardness.

Kenma sighs

With his fingers spread above his head, Kenma tosses into Kuroo's spike perfectly

**\---**

Kenma was not expecting this when he opened Kuroo’s door, the noise immediately hitting him.

His room was filled with guys

A pair on the bed, talking loudly between themselves. Another sprawled on the beanbag Kenma always sits on when he comes over. There’s a new stain on it. What’s worse is that Kuroo is bent over laughing his heart out on the floor as a grey haired teen jokes next to him.

The room goes quiet as the door creaks open.

Kenma stands awkwardly in the door way, not knowing what to do with himself.

"Hey I didn’t know you had a brother" Kenma's skin burned as the grey haired guy eyed him up and down, taking in every single detail as he smiles. Kenma’s eyes darted down as he makes eye contact with him, staring at the floor as his hands fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"He’s not my brother, he’s my neighbour" Kuroo wipes the happy tears away, turning to Kenma "what’s up?"

Kenma shook his head, horribly aware that all eyes were on him. "It’s nothing important. I can just leave" he says quickly, already turning for the door.

"You don’t have to" Kuroo says casually.

Kenma’s ears tingle as he catches some people murmuring. Kenma peeks up just in time to see the pair on the bed laughing as they stared at him from the corner of their eyes.

They’re not talking about you. They’re not. Kenma tried desperately to calm himself down. He knows logically they’re probably some of Kuroo’s new friends from his school.

"Yeah Kuroo's-friend-kun! Stay!" The grey haired one shouted. Kenma flinched, his palms starting to sweat.

"We were about to play. You wanna join?" Kuroo leans forward, confident and competitiveness glinting in his eyes as he picks up a controller “I know you can crush all these guys with your eyes closed"

"Oh really you wanna bet-" Kuroo’s friend was too loud, pushing down on Kenma.

_I just wanted to play video games with Kuroo._

"No." Kenma interrupts quickly, his voice almost frenetic. "I think I'll just go. See you tomorrow, Kuroo" Kenma shuts the door quickly, out of breath as he runs out of Kuroo’s house.

\---

The sound of a phone buzzing followed by a short burst of laughter claws Kenma's attention away from his game to glance over where Kuroo is sitting, smiling fondly at his phone.

Kenma shakes the negative thoughts out of his head as he forces himself to return to his game, reaching over to increase the volume for good measure. The memory of Kuroo laughing from what only could only be pure happiness from a few days earlier still sour in Kenma’s head.

Kenma could never make Kuroo laugh before.

"Do you want a turn?" Kenma says without really thinking.

It takes a long time for Kuroo to answer, so long Kenma doubts he even heard him, but when Kuroo finally replies he hardly even raises his eyes, "um... nah its okay. You can play" talking slowly, too distracted with whoever he was talking to on his phone. Kuroo laughs again.

Turning back to his screen, Kenma plays less enthusiastically than usual.

\---

Kenma sat on his couch, his chin resting on the top of his knees as he watches TV, just some boring show that happened to be on. Kenma glanced at the clock, each tick echoing in his brain.

10.16 p.m.

Kuroo was 3 hours late

Kenma curled into a tighter ball. He was probably at the gym training or hanging out with some of his new friends. He flipped open his phone, checking if he had missed a text or a call. Nothing.

And that made it worse. Kuroo didn’t even care enough to call.

They were supposed to play Kenma's new game together today.

Kenma switched the TV off, tossing the remote to the foot of the couch as he sunk down, laying on his side facing the door.

As if he stared at the door hard enough it’d make Kuroo come bursting through the door, apologizing in a tumble of words, his hair slick from running home. Maybe he’d even bring pie to apologize. And Kenma would forgive him. Then they’d play video games and talk for hours about nothing like always. Like it should be.

Kuroo never came.

And Kenma fell asleep on the couch with the sickening feeling that he was being left behind.

\---

Kenma pulls off his headphones at the muffled sound of his main door opening. Not 5 seconds later his door is being swung open with a thunderous slam, Kuroo coming crashing in like a ball of energy, wide smile on his face.

"But man you should have seen it Kenma! Yaku was so cool! His receives though! And Kai had the most epic spike ever. I couldn’t even believe it."

Kenma scowls as he turns back to his computer. Replacing his headphones letting the music drown Kuroo out.

"Sounds fascinating." Kenma mumbles, not even masking the rare anger bubbling just under the surface. "Maybe you should tell your other friends about it."

Kuroo's smiles drops as he stares at the back of Kenma’s head "What’s that supposed to mean?"

"Where were you yesterday?" Kenma scowls over his shoulder.

"I went out with my friends and it lasted longer than I expected." Kenma scoffs rolling his eyes. Kuroo bristles "I would have called but my phone ran out of battery. I’m sorry, okay."

"Then maybe you should go out with them every day, if you enjoy spending time with those idiots so much" Kenma doesn’t even look at Kuroo as he continues to click away.

Kuroo clenches his teeth.

Kenma yelps as his's chair is suddenly whirled around, ripping his headphones ripping off.

"I know I messed up but that doesn’t mean you get to be mean my friends" his voice fiercer than he has ever heard it. Kenma’s eyes flicker to the side, unable to meet Kuroo's gaze burning into him. He hated this.

"I thought I was your friend"

Kuroo just snaps "What the hell is wrong with you Kenma! Of course you’re my friend! My best friend actually. But that doesn’t mean we always have to do what you what! Do you understand how many times I’ve ditched them for you?" His voice rising with every word.

"Just go out with them if you hate it so much then" Kenma snaps right into Kuroo’s face, hoping Kuroo didn’t notice his voice crack as he fought against to emotions choking his throat.

"I don’t hate it!" Kuroo shouts back, Kenma flinching back into his seat "But I can’t spend my entire life playing video games on your couch! And neither can you Kenma! You can’t keep going on like this. Go out make your own friends!"

Kuroo's expression goes soft suddenly "...Kenma?"

Kenma hiccups as fat tears streak down his cheeks. Soft hands are on his face in an instant, wiping away the tears as Kuroo drops to his knees in front of him "no Kenma please don’t cry-I’m sorry-please-I’m just- I’m sorry" Kuroo babbles as Kenma’s shoulders tremble.

"Don’t touch me!" Kenma is barley understandable as he swats kuroo’s hands away as he draws his knees up, crumbling in on himself, sobs continuing to rip through the room.

Kuroo continues to whisper comforting words into Kenma’s ear shifting to encircle Kenma in an awkward hug.

"I said don’t touch me" Kenma suddenly lashes out, thrashing in Kuroo’s hold. Kuroo catches his wrists, trying his best to keep Kenma from hurting himself as he continues to struggle.

"I just want it to be you and me again!" Kenma sobs, pulling at his wrists.

"Shhhh" Kuroo pulls Kenma gently towards him, Kenma whimpering as Kuroo buries his nose into his shoulder. A hand smoothing his back, Kuroo speaking softly “just because I have more friends now doesn’t mean that I’m going to leave you or that you’ve stopped being the most important person to me." Kuroo’s voice sounds almost as strained as Kenma's. Taking deep breaths to keep himself from crying as he talked.

Kuroo gathers Kenma in his arms, effortlessly lifting him as he moves them to the bed. For a second Kenma is terrified that Kuroo is going to leave again as he disappears from his sight. Leaving him cold and curled up.

"Hey, Yaku. Yeah I won’t be able to make it today. Something came up at home. No I’m fine. Thanks Yaku." Kuroo's voice is serious as he talks into phone before locking it again, leaving it on the desk.

Kuroo remembers to flip the lights off before crawling into bed next to Kenma. Warm as he presses up next to Kenma, letting him use his arm as a pillow as he nuzzles into the top of Kenma’s head "Shhh I’m here, I’m not going anywhere."

"Your arm is too hard too" Kenma sniffles, wrapping is thinner arms around Kuroo pulling him closer.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

They fall asleep in each other’s arms.

  
\----

 Kenma wakes up to Kuroo trying to get out of bed. His hand shoots out in a half awake panic, fisting into the back of Kuroo’s shirt.

Kuroo chuckles, turning back to tuck a stray lock of Kenma’s hair behind his ear , "Hey kitten. You feeling better?"

His eyes are puffy, his throat hurts and his entire body feels like he’s just been through meat grinder.

He nods

"I have to go to training now."

His grip tightens "It’s a Saturday"

Kuroo smiles "6 times a week, remember? But can I call you later. To check up on you?”

He nods again as he retracts his hand, releasing Kuroo before pulling the blanket under his chin.

"See ya later, ken" Kuroo ruffles his hair before getting up, his warmth lingering.

"See you"  
  
Kenma gets out of bed. Eventually. He still feels gross from all the crying as he forces himself across the apartment, blanket still wrapped around him , he scowls at his reflection as he meets with red puffy eyes. He splashes his face with water before dragging himself to the kitchen.

Breakfast of plain toast in front of the TV isn’t even the worse Kenma has ever had. He spent most of the morning huddled up on the couch, planning to marathon the anime he’s been meaning to watch, feeling even more unmotivated than usual.

Kuroo finally calls around lunch.

Picking up after a few rings, Kenma slides further down the couch as he lowers the volume.

"How you feeling??" Kuroo’s trying to sound enthusiastic

"Okay" Kenma sounds more like his usual self.

"Hope you’re feeling better Kozume!" Kenma jerks up as a muffled shout is heard in the background of the call

"Shut up!" Kuroo snaps back, Kenma can hear a bit off a commotion in the background before finally Kuroo comes back

"Sorry about that"

"That your team?"

"Yeah. Hey listen we're going to have a training thing this Monday. Why don’t you come and watch us. You can come meet the team too. They’ve been dying to see you."

Kenma worries his bottom lip, his teeth tugging at the soft flesh as the worst case scenarios fill his mind "I don’t know"

"I’d love it if you do"

"I'll think about it."

Kenma can hear Kuroo like light up "Okay see ya"

"Bye"

Kenma flops down onto the couch. It’ll be alright. It’s just Kuroo’s friends after all.

\---

The hall reminded Kenma of the one at his own school, high ceilings and large wooden floors now sprinkled with balls and split in two with a net. It was luckily less crowded then he expected it to be. Only 3 or 4 others scattered around.

"Kenma, you came!" Kuroo’s voice echoed through the hall just as Kenma tried his best to sneak in without being noticed.

"Y-Yeah" Kenma stammers out as not only Kuroo but two others come to greet him, unintentionally looming over him as they boxed him against the wall.

"Oi Kozume!" Kenma starts as an arm loops around his neck, a hand ruffling his hair aggressively "hope you’re alright now, little guy!"

But just as the fast as the hand land, it’s ripped away, Kuroo pulling the guy off him.

"Sorry ,Yamoto, but this guy is a little shy" Kuroo punches the guy in the shoulder in a very bro way. The way that says I’m being friendly but I could crush you. Kenma shakes himself out of his daze, forcing the tension away from shoulders and schooling his expression back into a neutral.

"Sorry about that Kozume-san. But Yamoto is right. We hope you’re feeling better now" a pink-orange guy, closer to his height, steps forward.

Wait. How much do they know about me? Thoughts race in his mind as he gives Kuroo a wide-eyed look.

Kuroo clears his throat as he catches Kenma’s gaze, his golden eyes swimming with worry, rubbing the back of his neck as guilt passes over him "I was worried about you, okay. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell them that much" he’s not entirely satisfied but he still nods turning to the small group again.

"Kuroo tells us you’re a setter." The mohawk guy-Yamoto Kuroo had called him- said crossing his arms over his chest like a challenge.

"Not exactly" Kenma’s hand starts to fiddle under the expectations, his eyes darting everywhere.

Kenma barely has time catches the ball tossed his way before it’s colliding with his chest. Kenma looks dumbly from the volleyball in his hands then to Yamato, who’s smiling a small aggressive smile. "Come on toss for us for a bit" he says already turning as he waves Kenma towards the court.

Now Kenma is really glaring at Kuroo. Kuroo chuckles as he turns to Yamoto. Kenma sighs and follows.

They're so different from Kuroo. Kenma has already messed up a few tosses as they either jump too high or low or slow compared to Kuroo. A shiver goes down his spine, anxiety coiling itself around him every time the ball lands without contact even as they shout "don’t mind" or "next time". He never misses for Kuroo though.

Kenma chews on his lip but he eventually adjusts and he’s scoring spike after spike until a thin layer of sweat shines on his forehead. He tries his best to ignore the way Kuroo is staring at him the entire time.

"You’re in your last year of junior high, right?"

Kenma nods as Yaku walks over to him, dropping the last of the balls back into the basket.

"If you’re interested, why don’t you come to Nekoma next year? We'd love to have you."

Kenma catches sight of Kuroo smiling that smug smirk of his, like he knows something Kenma doesn’t "I haven’t thought about it." Kenma mumbles.

"Well don’t worry about it. Your tosses are really good" Kenma gives a little bow of his head at the compliment, Yaku giving him a little pat on the shoulder as he walks off.

"You seem like you enjoyed yourself" Kuroo joins him, same stupid smile on his face as he hands Kenma a water bottle.

"No, I got really tired and sweaty" Kenma takes a gulp of water, cold water heavenly, before passing it back to Kuroo, who took a quick gulp of water himself.

"But that doesn’t mean you didn’t enjoy yourself. Admit it, you actually like playing volleyball" he elbows Kenma lightly, Kenma cringing as slick sweat brushes his own arm.

"No, I don’t"

"Yes, you do"

Kenma sighs rolling his eyes, holding his hand out in a silent demand for the water.  
Chugging some more water, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Kenma glances back to the court.

Maybe it won’t be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope you enjoyed it! And as usual kudos and comments are always appreciate- please let me know what you think, what you liked, what you didn't etc etc (but only if you want to)


End file.
